


Dinner

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Kravitz cooks dinner for Taako.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For the 5 sentence fic prompt Taakitz + cooking for anon on tumblr.

Kravtiz didn’t usually cook. Almost without exception it was Taako who cooked, but Taako had been teaching Kravitz some things and Kravitz wanted to surprise Taako by making dinner tonight.

The house smelled good when Taako got home, though under it there was a subtle burnt smell and the house was a bit smokey.

“I manage to save everything, but there might be some burned bits in there,” Kravitz said a little sheepishly.

“I’m sure it’ll be great Bone Daddy,” Taako said, kissing Kravitz on the cheek.


End file.
